The invention relates to a bypass valve for an expansion machine, especially for a turbine of a waste heat recovery system of an internal combustion engine.
Valves are known in a wide variety of embodiments from the prior art. A known bypass valve for an expansion machine is known for example from unexamined German application DE 10 2014 224 979 A1. The known bypass valve comprises a housing with a valve chamber formed therein. Formed in the housing are an inlet, an expander outlet and a bypass outlet, which open into the valve chamber. A closing body is movably arranged in the valve chamber. A valve seat is formed in the housing. The closing body interacts with the valve seat for the opening and closing of a first hydraulic connection from the inlet to the expander outlet. A control valve opens and closes a second hydraulic connection from the inlet to the bypass outlet. In an open position, the control valve forms a first restriction point. A second restriction point is arranged between the valve chamber and the bypass outlet.
Such valves are the subject of ongoing further developments, particularly with regard to robustness and cost savings.